harry_potterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Agatha the Telepath/Confession: Draco and Hermione Fanfic
Today's the day, Draco thought, taking in slow, deep breaths. He was finally going to tell Hermione about his feelings. B''UT SHE'S A MUDBLOOD!, A part of his mind insisted. Wearing his Hogwarts robe, he slipped out of his bed and tip-toed to the common room. He was about to exit the common room but he was caught by Pansy. "Whatcha doin', sweetie?" Pansy asked sweetly, flaring her pug nose. "Oh, my usual. Wreaking havoc. A ''classified '' mission from the Dark Lord himself!" Draco replied smoothly. "Oh," Pansy squeaked, putting her hand on her heart," My dear darkling becomes the master." She fell into Draco's arms and looked up into his eyes. She stood up and gave Draco a quick kiss. "Bye!" "Bye," he snarled back, giving Pansy's hair a speedy stroke. Pansy giggled as she watched Draco leave the common room. ''Good. I FINALLY lost her. The annoying idiot. Actually thinks I love her. HA! I want to see the look on her face when she sees our relationship was fake. But wait.... filthy Mudbloods can't love a HANDSOME Pureblooded being as myself, ''Draco thought smugly. Then, his smile faded when he thought about Hermione. ''Her beautiful big, brown eyes, bushy brown hair, her soft, smooth skin. STOP! Just have a clear mind for once! He was sure Hermione would be there. He had slipped a letter into her potions book when she was busy talking enviously to Harry. I just LOVE it when she's jealous. WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CLEAR MIND!?! He had asked her to meet in the Room of Requirement. But 1 question gnawed on his worry and regret. What if she doesn't come? '' Draco shook his head and continued for the Room of Requirement. Hermione was a clever girl and he knew that Hermione would find her way in. When Hermione made his way into the room, he saw Hermione's hair in a bun and in a sparkly midnight blue dress with matching gloves. Her dress had ruffles below her waistline and she added red lip gloss on her lips. Draco looked ashamed to show himself. She looked like a diva and he looked like your average pureblooded wizard. ''Oh, shut yourself up! Just tell Hermione about your feelings for her! "Hermione?" Draco stuttered, revealing who he was. Hermione was shocked."You sent the letter?!?" "Yeah, I did," Draco replied, looking away and ruffling his hair. "I love you, Draco. I don't care about what you call me because I still see a bit of good in you," Hermione confessed. " I do, too," Draco blithered, "I don't care if you're a Muggle. You're so clever and beautiful and amazing." Hermione giggled and walked towards Draco while Draco walked towards her. He cupped his hand around her jaw as Hermione leaned in. Their lips touched and they kissed. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as Draco moved his hands to her waist. They kissed for 1 min until they heard Filch growling, "Who's there?! And what is that horrid noise!?!" Hermione and Draco stopped in mid-kiss and stayed silent. When Filch left, Hermione whispered, "What are you going to tell Pansy?" Draco gulped."Our relationship will be a secret." "So, won't you be cheating on her and ''me?" "Er, on her, yes and on you, I'll never do that. I'll try my best to not get touchy with her. She is the one who all touchy, anyway." "Oh, I can't tell them either. Harry and Ron will freak out!" "True. Especially Weasley." "Hey! Cut Ron some slack! He's a nice guy. Too bad you won't get to know him." "By now it must be close to dawn. How 'bout we-" "Go back to our dormitories?" Hermione finished. "Yes." They quickly kissed each other and rushed back to their dorms. Malfoy dashed off with a grin, wiping off the lip gloss on his lips. He was finally living the life he wanted to live. '''THE END' Category:Blog posts